Batboy X Flash: I Need a Hero Final Battle
by Gingercat65
Summary: Based off Shrek 2, and the song too.


**Poison Ivy: Ladies and Gentlemen. :Her dress changes colour from Dark Green to a Bright Green: I'd like to dedicate this song to ... ... Prince Luca ! and Prince Wally !**

 **Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom {Pretending to be Wally/Flash}: Batboy. My prince, would you honor me with a dance !**

 **Ivy: Where have all the good men gone**

 **Audience: Dance ! Dance !**

 **Ivy: And where are all the gods**

 **Eobard takes Luca's hand and takes him to the dance floor.**

 **Ivy: Where's the streetwise Hercules**

 **To fight the rising odds**

 **Luca: Since when do you dance ?**

 **Ivy: Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed**

 **Eobard: Oh ! Luca. My dearest, if there's one thing i know that love is full of Surprises !**

 **Ivy: Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need.**

 **HIT IT !**

 **Ivy: I need a hero**

 **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

 **Wally: Alright ! Big fella ! Let's crash this Party !**

 **{As The Giant Gingerbread man walks towards the castle}**

 **Guard: Man the catapults !**

 **Ivy: He's gotta be strong**

 **{As the guard get the catapult ready, they flame a ball up}**

 **Ivy: And he's gotta be fast**

 **Guard: Ready ! FIRE !**

 **Ivy: And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

 **I need a hero**

 **Wally: Brace yourselves !**

 **Gingerbread: Ooo ! Purty !**

 **Ivy: I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

 **{As the flaming ball hurtles towards them, it hits one of the GUMDROP buttons, and button falls}**

 **Ivy: He's gotta be sure**

 **And it's gotta be soon**

 **Gingy: NOT THE GUMDROP BUTTON !**

 **Ivy: And he's gotta be larger than life**

 **Larger than life**

 **Giant Gingerbread glares and wails! and kicks the flaming GUMDROP ! and it hurtles towards the castle !**

 **Guards: INCOMING !**

 **{The Gumdrop destroys the catapults}**

 **Nightwing: Ha Ha ! Alright !**

 **Eobard gives Luca a spin and puts a rose in his mouth**

 **Ivy: Somewhere after midnight**

 **In my wildest fantasy**

 **Wally: GO MONGO GO !**

 **Ivy: Somewhere just beyond my reach**

 **{As the guards continue firing, but keep missing}**

 **Ivy: Someone reaching back for me**

 **Lead Guard: MAN THE cauldrons!**

 **Ivy: Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**

 **{The Guards quickly get a cauldron and fill it up with hot water}**

 **Wally: After you Mongo !**

 **Ivy: It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet !**

 **{Mongo grabs the drawbridge and begins to pull it}**

 **Wally: That's it ! Heave ho ! {gasps} WATCH OUT !**

 **{The guards pour the water on Mongo, Wally and Gingy.}**

 **Nightwing: WALLY !**

 **{The lead guard checks, but when he does Mongo lifts his head, the foam water had given him a hairstyle}**

 **Lead Guard: MORE HEAT ! LESS FOAM !**

 **Ivy: Up where the mountains meet the heavens above !**

 **Out where the lightning splits the sea !**

 **I would swear that there's someone somewhere**

 **Watching me**

 **{Mongo grabs the drawbridge again, opening it a little}**

 **Wally: Heave ho ! {He runs to the open section until}**

 **Daisy: Through the wind and the chill and the rain**

 **{The Guards pour the BOILING hot water, hitting Mongo}**

 **Nightwing and the team gasp!**

 **Ivy: And the storm and the flood**

 **{Mongo's arms break off from him and he starts to fall into the moat}**

 **Wally & Gingy: No ! {Gingy follows Mongo and jumps off Wally's arm}**

 **Ivy: I can feel his approach**

 **Like the fire in my blood**

 **Like the fire in my blood**

 **Like the fire in my blood**

 **Like the fire in my blood**

 **Like the fire in my blood**

 **{Wally enters the open section, and slides down the chain!}**

 **{On the dance floor, Eobard spits the rose out, goes for a kiss, when Luca quickly grabs the rose, puts in his mouth}**

 **Hero**

 **{Wally slides down the chain, knocking down the guards, the drawbridge, then quickly goes down}**

 **Wally: :whistles: Come on**

 **Nightwing: YEA !**

 **Gingy: NO ! LOOK OUT !**

 **Mongo: Be Good !**

 **Gingy: No ! {Aqualad uses his sword to get Gingy out, Gingy lands in Pinocchio's hands} He needs me ! Let me go !**

 **{Wally jumps on Moonstar the horse, that Nightwing got and Wally, Nightwing and Aqualad race to the door}**

 **Ivy: I need a hero**

 **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

 **{The guards block the entrance}**

 **Wally: Moonstar !**

 **{Moonstar jumps over the guards and they gave chase after them}**

 **Ivy: And he's gotta be sure**

 **And it's gotta be soon**

 **And he's gotta be larger than life**

 **{Aqualad jumps off}**

 **Wally: AQUALAD !**

 **{Wally beckans Moonstar to stop, and he and Nightwing look at Aqualad}**

 **Aqualad: Go ! Go ! Luca needs you ! Go**

 **{Wally, Nightwing and Moonstar run to the Courtyard}**

 **Aqualad: Today i repay my debt !**

 **{The guards stop and Aqualad does his puppy eyes}**

 **Guards: AW**

 **Aqualad: ARRGH ! En guard !**

 **{Aqualad jumps on a guards head, causing him to fall over, as he battles the guards}**

 **Hero**

 **Ivy: And he's gotta be strong**

 **And he's gotta be fast**

 **{Eobard gives Luca a spin and catches him}**

 **Ivy: And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

 **{Eobard smiles and goes in for a kiss when...}**

 **Ivy: I need a hero !**

 **{Wally, Nightwing and Moonstar burst through the door !}**

 **Wally: STOP !**

 **Everyone gasps.**

 **Moonshine neighs, and heads down the courtyard stairs**

 **Wally: HEY ! You ! Back away from MY HUSBAND !**

 **Luca: {Gasps}: WALLY !**

 **{Bruce, Talia, Barry & Iris gasp}**

 **Ivy: {Flies in} You couldn't just go back to Central City ! And leave. Well enough alone !**

 **Wally: NOW !**

 **Superboy, Robin & Zatanna: ROBINS can fly ! **

**Robin jumps and grabs Ivy's right foot !**

 **Ivy: OI !**

 **Wally: BEAST BOY ! GET THE WAND ! {Beast Boy jumps from Wally's back and into the air}**

 **Robin: I see Gotham ! I see Central City !**

 **Beast Boy: WAHHH !**

 **Ivy ducks and shoots a spell at Beast Boy. Turning him into Wood !**

 **Beast Boy: I'm made out wood ! {And falls to the ground}**

 **Ivy kicks Robin from her foot and he flies and Superboy catches him.**

 **Ivy gets a spell ready, when Canary screams a High Pitched Canary Cry**

 **Ivy: Ah ! Ah ! AAAHHH !**

 **The Wand falls out of her hand,**

 **Robin catches it and Ivy gives chase.**

 **Nightwing: Catch**

 **Robin throws the wand to Nightwing, who's on Moonstar. Nightwing catches it**

 **Gingy: NIGHTWING !**

 **Nightwing throws it to Gingy and Ivy flies to him but misses, and Gingy throws to the Three Blind mice. but it hits them**

 **Blind Mice #1: Oh !**

 **The Wand hits the floor, shoots a spell and the spell hits Beast Boy.**

 **Beast Boy: HELP ! HELP I'M MADE OUT OF WOOD ! AAH ! {He turns back to normal} Phew**

 **The Wand land in the center of the yard. It catches Wally's and Ivy's eye**

 **Ivy: HA ! {Flies to the wand}**

 **Wally: AH !**

 **Ivy: THAT'S MINE ! THAT'S MINE ! {Ivy grabs it, but then Wally wacks it out of her Hand}**

 **Ivy gasps**

 **Nightwing, Aqualad and Moonstar race to the wand. Aqualad jumps in the air and catches it**

 **Nightwing: Pray for Mercy from Aqualad !**

 **Aqualad: And Nightwing !**

 **Ivy: HE'S TAKEN THE POTION ! KISS HIM NOW !**

 **Eobard grabs Luca and kisses him !**

 **Wally: NO ! {Wally falls to his knees in shock}**

 **Bruce, Talia, Barry, Iris gasps.**

 **Ivy grins**

 **Eobard finishes the kiss and Luca backs away,**

 **Wally's face falls**

 **Eobard places a hand on Luca's cheek smiling,**

 **Luca does the same but with two hands**

 **Luca: HI-YA ! {He head butts him}**

 **The Crowd gasps as Eobard falls to the floor !**

 **Wally {Stand up}: Luca.**

 **Luca: Wally ! {Walks to him}**

 **Ivy: BRUCE ! {Flies to Bruce} YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE HIM THE POTION !**

 **Bruce: WELL I GUESS I GAVE HIM THE WRONG TEA !**

 **Eobard: IVY ! {Takes the wand off Aqualad and throws it to Ivy}**

 **Luca: Ivy ?**

 **Ivy catches it and the Wand then creates spell**

 **Ivy: {growls} I TOLD YOU. SPEEDSTERS DON'T LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER !**

 **Ivy shoots the spell towards Wally and Luca, but Wally pushes Luca out of the way.**

 **Bruce frowns and runs towards the spell**

 **Talia: {gasps} BRUCE !**

 **Luca: WALLY !**

 **Bruce: NO !**

 **The spell hits Bruce but the spell reflects on his armour going back to Ivy.**

 **Ivy: {Gasps and then screams} Oh !**

 **Ivy glares**

 **Ivy: HA ! {But turns into a bubble and pops, her wand and Glasses fall to the ground}**


End file.
